<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Habitual by AmyPound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676090">Habitual</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPound/pseuds/AmyPound'>AmyPound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aziraphale in Paradise [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cultural Differences, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Minor Violence, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Naga society, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Violence in Later Chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPound/pseuds/AmyPound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale has settled into her new life as Crowley's mate. Her happy and fulfilling life is interrupted when her brother and others come to "rescue" her. Can Aziraphale stand up for her new life, when the remnants of her old life try to keep her down?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aziraphale in Paradise [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To everyone who wanted a sequel to my fic Instinctual (originally written for Kinks for Kindness), this one's for you! </p><p>There will be some brief violence in the first chapter, and more to come in later chapters. It will be warned for appropriately.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale giggled as her wife’s long tongue licked up her throat. “Crowley,” She said through the laughter. “We have to get up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley pulled up, her enchanting gold eyes pulling Aziraphale in. “But my wife looks so beautiful in the morning sun.” Aziraphale giggled as the tip of Crowley’s tail trailed along her toes. “And so round with my child.” Crowley’s hands ran over her pregnancy bump and Crowley rocked just so, her cocks brushing her lips with every rock and roll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been 8 months since Aziraphale’s heat. Lilith had warned her that this was possible, Aziraphale couldn’t quite believe that she and Crowley had managed to create a new life in their first heat together. “Yes,” Aziraphale sighed, laying her hands over Crowleys. A gentle nudge from inside of Aziraphale pressed back against Crowley’s left hand. “Very, incredibly round,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley growled and pushed her further into their nest’s mattress. “So beautiful,” she whispered in Aziraphale’s ear. Crowley adjusted her arms, one propping herself up, the other finally pushing both cocks in with ease, as Crowley had kept her in bed all morning. “And mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale gasped and clung tightly to Crowley, One hand tangled in Crowley’s hair and giving it a firm pull. Crowley growled in response and began to fuck into Aziraphale with slow, deliberate thrusts. The cords of Crowley’s tail wrapped around Aziraphale’s legs, held her just the way she adored. There was a thrill of being captured by the monster, while also never feeling safer. That was always the feeling when they were like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine,” Crowley growled, biting at Aziraphale’s bond mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yours,” Aziraphale agreed easily while kissing her mark on Crowley’s wrist. “All yours.” Crowley picked up speed while trying to make Aziraphale cry out with every thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time meant nothing to Aziraphale. All she knew it felt like she was locked in pleasure for six thousand years. When Crowley had fully knotted her they were both covered with a sheen of sweat. Crowley nuzzled into Aziraphale’s neck. “I love you like this,” Crowley whispered into her skin. “I love you always, but you’re irresistible now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have much longer in this state,” Aziraphale reminded her gently. “Any day now.” Aziraphale wasn’t quite sure she was fully prepared for delivery and raising a child, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready to no longer be pregnant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then we will meet our child and I’ll have a whole new love for you,” Crowley assured her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale hummed in agreement. Though being pregnant had been an at times difficult experience, she loved knowing that her love had created a life within her. She truly wanted to meet that life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale felt warm and content and oh so loved as she felt herself slip into a light doze. Pregnancy did take a lot of energy after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale woke to the sound of shouting from the village. Crowley shot up, whole body coiled with tension. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beelzebub entered their cottage without knocking. Aziraphale quickly pulled on a loose dress to cover what remained of her modesty (while Aziraphale had taken to many of the customs and practices of Nagas in general, she was still human and clung to some human traditions, like wearing clothing every day). “There’s a human boat,” they stated plainly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale froze. “Other humans?” she asked. Aziraphale had been the only human on this island in 100 years, according to their records. “Really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boats pass all the time,” Crowley said with a shrug. “Why should we worry this time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The boat is headed straight for the eastern beach,” Beelzebub explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale and Crowley exchanged a look. The eastern beach was where they had met, where Aziraphale proposed, and where Crowley had first </span>
  <em>
    <span>proven</span>
  </em>
  <span> herself to Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley turned back to Beelzebub. “We’ll stay hidden in the treeline, watch until their attentions become clear,” Crowley said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beelzebub nodded once and left quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley turned back to Aziraphale. “Stay here,” she warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I could help,” Aziraphale said, rolling her eyes. Crowley turned and began slithering toward the door. Aziraphale wobbled as she stood, her center of balance having shifted so much in the past few months. Once steady on her feet, Aziraphale walked as quickly as she could, attempting to catch up to her wife. “I’m sure I can smooth over any awkwardness. Communicate without giving them a fright.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley stopped and her shoulders slumped in defeat. “If they try to hurt you,” Crowley warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have my knife!” Aziraphale said as she stepped in front of Crowley. She took her wife’s hands in hers and smiled. “And I have you. I’ll be perfectly safe.” She rocked into her rip toes and kissed her wife. “And all this is assuming they come onshore in the first place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My clever, brave Angel,” Crowley said with a defeated sigh. She picked Aziraphale up but continued toward the east. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the edge of the jungle, Crowley placed her gently on her feet, and then lowered herself into an attack position. “If they come here, you can speak to them, just call for me if you feel unsafe,” Crowley insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do I have the feeling you’ll be out there long before I feel unsafe?” Aziraphale asked with a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley made no effort to hide the fact that Aziraphale was completely correct. “Because you’re an attentive, sweet, beautiful mate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you two stop flirting for five minutes?” Ligur hissed from another part of the jungle. Just because Aziraphale couldn’t see him didn’t mean he wasn’t close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, you and Hastur are just as insufferable,” Crowley shot back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you agree, you’re insufferable,” Hastur chimed in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will make you patrol the volcano after a shed!” Crowley threatened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll never know when I shed. I’ll-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quiet all of you,” Beelzebub hissed. “You’re all insufferable.”  Crowley opened her mouth, but Bee continued. “And yes, I know Dagon and I can get that way around her heats but I don’t deny it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know where we sit,” Dagon added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Aziraphale looked back toward the show the boat was much closer. Though it seemed to have come to a stop. She squinted and could see that there was a lifeboat, or some other small boat, being lowered down close to the boat. “They’re going to come on land,” she whispered to Crowley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley nodded, her eyes locked on the approaching dinghy. Aziraphale watched, her chest filled with a mixture of excitement and fear. Excitement, she hadn’t seen another human in nearly a year. But, what if they tried to rescue her against her will? She didn’t want that bloodshed on her conscience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boat made landfall and Aziraphale could make out some of the faces. “Alright, same as before, fan-out, make sure to sweep the whole island,” An older voice said. Aziraphale thought it sounded familiar, but couldn’t place it. All Aziraphale could see the back of his head, white, thinning hair. “We are hoping she’s managed to keep herself alive, though again, she is but a weak and naive omega-” Aziraphale heard the angry hisses throughout the jungle at that, “-She was well-read, and that might prove advantageous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For once,” A snivelly voice added. Aziraphale’s frown deepened. That voice also sounded familiar, but where had she heard it? Had it been so long that any human voice sounded familiar? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” the older man agreed. “Gentlemen, begin your search.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soldiers, all ten or so, began to search the beach. Slowly but efficiently. Crowley began hissing orders but Aziraphale didn’t hear all of it, because as the two men in charge left, there was Gabriel, looking tired and defeated. He sank to his knees and clasped his hands in prayer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing Aziraphale knew is she was out on the beach. “Gabriel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her brother’s head shot up at the sound of her voice. “Aziraphale?” He asked, his face breaking out into a smile. “You’re alive?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came looking for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you’re my sister,” Gabriel stood but as he stepped closer he paused, finally taking In her full condition. “Aziraphale, what happened? Who did this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale swallowed nervously, trying to find a way to somehow explain the past year or so of her life. “Gabriel, let me-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to get you out of here,” Gabriel said, taking Aziraphale’s wrist in his hand and pulled her in the direction of the dinghy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Aziraphale shouted. She dug her heels into the sand. “Gabriel I can't leave! I’m pregnant!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel didn’t spare her a glance. “We’ll have the child taken care of,” he said, “You won’t have to be reminded of this awful time and we can leave this whole tragedy behi-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel didn’t get to finish his sentence. Crowley had him pinned to the dark sand with a knife pointed at his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley!” Aziraphale pulled at Crowley’s shoulder. “Crowley stop, this is just a misunderstanding!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley hesitated but Gabriel punched Crowley in the face and managed to roll away. Crowley put herself between Gabriel and Aziraphale and Gabriel pulled out a gun, pointing it directly at Crowley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel! Stop this now,” Aziraphale begged. Crowley lowered herself, coiled and ready to strike, should Gabriel move forward, but Aziraphale wasn’t sure Crowley was bulletproof. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale, please, just get to the boat, I’ll hold this monster off,” Gabriel said, cocking the gun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley is my mate!” Aziraphale pointed to the mark on her neck. She turned to Crowley, forcing her to look at her. “And Gabriel is my brother,” she said, more gently. “Please, can we just talk for a moment?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley frowned, but slowly placed her knife on the ground near her. “If this is your brother, then he is a guest of the tribe,” Crowley said, still cautious. “But I still have to protect my tribe, and my mate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel seemed frozen. “I...I wasn’t expecting that it-err-you could--” He slowly decocked the gun and lowered the barrel. He shot Aziraphale a concerned and confused look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s a lot,” Aziraphale said gently. Her mate was nothing like Aziraphale ever expected either, but this was reality now, and she couldn’t be happier. “But if you’ll just hear what Crowley and I have to say-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Monster!” a voice down the beach shouted. Suddenly the beach was full of soldiers, both of the tribe and those who had accompanied her brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop! Stop!” Aziraphale shouted, praying no one got hurt. “Please, just stop this.” She looked between Gabriel and Crowley imploringly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My people will stand down if yours lower their weapons,” Crowley said to Gabriel. “But we will defend what is ours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t give the orders,” the snivelly voice from earlier said. Aziraphale slowly turned to where the voice was and now she instantly recognized him. Sandalphon St. Ange. The man she was supposed to marry when fate itself intervened. Aziraphale instinctively stepped closer to Crowley. Her mate. She took comfort in Crowley’s scent, knowing he had no power over her now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sandalphon’s father, Metatron St. Ange, stood beside his son. “Give us what is ours, and we’ll be on our way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, exactly, do you think is yours?” Crowley said, her voice taking on a deep rumble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gentlemen,” Gabriel said, walking forward to the other two human men. “I think there’s some room for discussion here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here for the Lady Aziraphale, are we not?” Metatron asked, managing to sound both patronizing and smug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re here to get my mate,” Sandalphon said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will never put your filthy human hands on what is mine,” Crowley said, circling Aziraphale once, wrapping her tail around her. “Not if you value your life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale heard more guns cocking, no doubt all pointed directly at Crowley and their friends. “Crowley, please,” She was grateful that her alpha was near, otherwise she’d be even more frightened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Aziraphale cried out in pain and lost consciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale woke up to quiet words and far, far too many scents for the small space. Her hands suddenly grasped her stomach, the little one pressed back against her hand and she sighed in relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes opened to Lillith seated beside her head. Aziraphale was in her own nest, in her own home that she shared with Crowley. Lilith glanced down with a warm smile. “How are you feeling?” She whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d feel better knowing what happened,” Aziraphale confessed as she continued to rub her baby bump affectionately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had false contractions in a stressful situation, and you rushed out without eating,” Lillith said, gently brushing Aziraphale’s curls with her hair. “Your body simply couldn’t handle the stress and demanded rest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale swallowed, her throat suddenly full. The baby gave her another reassuring nudge. “I-is anyone else hurt?” she whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lillith shook her head and handed Aziraphale an apple. “No, but it was a close thing. But you should stay here, you and your baby need rest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your daughter must be thrilled,” Aziraphale grumbled half-heartedly. She took a bite of the apple, she had been quite hungry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t know yet,” Lillith said, jerking her head toward the front of the house. “They’re still ‘negotiating.’” Lillith rolled her eyes. “Apparently knot posturing is something that comes to both our kinds.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale couldn’t help but giggle at that. “Apparently so.” She took a deep breath and tried to relax some more. “I assume you don’t want me to go out there and try to smooth things over?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You assume correctly,” Lillith said. “At least, until you finish your meal.” Lillith gestured to a plate of food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Aziraphale said with a small smile as Lillith helped her sit up more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Lillith could respond a blustering human alpha barged into the room. “I was told the patient was in here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale,” Lillith said, “is doing much better, thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She needs to be examined by a medical professional,” He insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what expertise does an </span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span> bring to this situation?” Lillith asked, genuinely confused. “She’s with child and needs food and rest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I attended her majesty’s finest university.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have given birth and have been assisting others with it since my first heat decades ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lillith, why don’t you just let the doctor take a quick once over and discuss his findings with you?” The doctor looked skeptical and Aziraphale continued, “Lillith is the island’s head midwife, an expert on this kind of pregnancy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the Doctor performed his examination (that Lillith insisted on keeping above the clothes for which Aziraphale was grateful), and was forced to agree with Lillith’s assessment, he left. Though he was quickly replaced with a nest full. Crowley, Gabriel, Beelzebub, Sandalphon, Ligur, Hastur, Michael the captain of the human forces, and Metatron all made their way inside. Crowley curled around Aziraphale protectively and glared daggers at Sandalphon and Metatron, who had taken up posts on the right side of the room. Crowley’s men had taken stations on her left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling my love?” Crowley asked in a low whisper while everyone settled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much better, thank you, my dear. Now could you hand me those grapes, please,” Aziraphale said, nuzzling into Crowley’s neck, inhaling her calming, warm scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must we carry on with these barbaric and inappropriate displays?” Metatron said looking down his nose at Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are mates not allowed to show affection where you’re from, Zira?” Hastur asked in earnest. He nuzzled into Ligur’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Lady Fell to you,” Gabriel said. Leave it to Gabriel to want to stick to titles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael was watching Lillith carefully. “Where are the rest of your military leaders? You seem to be short a few.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re all here,” Beelzebub said glaring daggers at Michael. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” Sandolphon said with a sneer. “My future wife is not the only omega in this room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is not your anything,” Crowley said, pulling Aziraphale tighter to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s the heart of the discussion isn’t it?” Sandalphon said smirking, his eyes still roamed over Aziraphale. Aziraphale was grateful for Crowley holding her still, for Aziraphale surely would have flinched away in fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My son is correct,” Metatron said. Aziraphale calmly wrapped her own arms around where Crowley’s held her as a reminder not to punch anyone in the face (Aziraphale had once seen Crowley punch Ligur in the face when making a joke about too many limbs in the bedroom, so there was a precedent). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Ligur asked, his voice sounding far more neutral than he let on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Gabriel,” Sandalphon began, “after extended negotiations had agreed to betroth his younger sister, the Lady Aziraphale, to my son, Sandalphon, to solidify a contract between our company and The Fell Family’s home and lands.” Aziraphale felt all the room’s eyes turn on her and she wished that she could disappear. A part of her vaguely realized she hadn’t felt that way in nearly a year and the feeling grew even more intense. “As Lord Gabriel and Lady Aziraphale were traveling to our home, their ship was caught by an unexpected storm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Aziraphale ended up,” Metatron’s nose wrinkled up in disgust. “Here. Meanwhile Gabriel-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I arrived at their home, eventually, after being rescued,” Gabriel’s face turned to Aziraphale and Aziraphale alone. Normally, she’d shrink under his gaze, but there was something else in his eyes. “And-And I couldn’t accept that you were dead. That it was my job to find you because it had been my fault.” Aziraphale shook her head slightly, trying to assuage her brother’s guilt, but before she could speak, she was talked over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-So, Lord Gabriel, in exchange for forfeiting much of her lady’s Omega price, decided to put that money toward search operations to locate the Lady Aziraphale, so we could get a return on our previous investments.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An uneasy rumble issued from the tribe’s side of the small room. “Omega price?” Hastur asked, with barely contained anger. He and Aziraphale had grown closer recently, as he was only a few weeks further along than Aziraphale, they’d learned many things about pregnancy together, and he’d been more than patient with her as she tried to learn things he took for granted, such as an omega’s treatment in the tribe as opposed to the human world. In turn, she’d learn to be more independent around the tribe, which made Crowley proud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much we have to pay for a good mate,” Sandalphon said with a scoff. “And, well, seems we were right to take this lower price.” He turned to Aziraphale with a knowing smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale could tell there was an attack in the making and tried to move to stop it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith moved faster. “I do not think we will be able to sort that today,” Lilith said firmly. “Aziraphale will give birth in mere weeks, no matter what comes later, the child will belong here, so there should be no argument to her staying here until the child comes. And let her rest now, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sandalphon looked ready to object but Metatron silenced him before replying, “That seems reasonable, we can continue negotiations at an unhurried pace in the meantime.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The humans shuffled out slowly though Gabriel hung back briefly and turned to Aziraphale. “I-I’m glad you’re alright,” before Aziraphale replied he turned quickly and left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Lillith began to usher out the rest of the tribe. “Aziraphale needs time with her alpha and no other,” she said as she grabbed Hastur by the wrist. “You’ll see her at dinner, but only if you leave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they were gone, leaving Aziraphale and Crowley alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately Aziraphale started sobbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel?” Crowley asked, confused as she turned Aziraphale in her arms so Aziraphale could bury her face in Crowley’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’.” Aziraphale gripped Crowley even tighter. “I just- I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry, Aziraphale,” Crowley said. She ran a cool hand up and down Aziraphale’s back. “I won’t let them take you.” Aziraphale let herself be comforted by Crowley while her stomach churned, not solely from the child inside her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warnings for the chapter: Omegaverse sexism you'd find in a vaguely victorian time period; a character is threatened in a sexual manner but no physical assault happens, more Crowley/Azi sex with hemipenes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale settled in on the soft, ample cushions next to Crowley around the fire. Crowley had insisted on adding more cushions whenever possible, she claimed they were for Aziraphale’s comfort and eventually Aziraphale had stopped voicing her skepticism at those claims as her pregnancy had progressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was always a group meal provided for the tribe at the end of every day pulled together from the day’s labors. Attendance was not mandatory for anyone, even Crowley, but Aziraphale thought it was good for them to be there more often than not, as Crowley was their leader. And tonight, well, tonight her brother and the rest of the human party were invited as well, as a gesture of good will. Things were still somewhat tense from that morning, but Aziraphale always found good food cured so many things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel sat to Aziraphale’s right, with stiff and perfect posture all the while. Aziraphale couldn’t help but remember her first days on the island, when she had tried to cling to her old ways, before fearing she’d begun to offend her hosts and started to follow their cues. “My dear brother, relax,” she urged as she filled a glass of wine for him and set it down between them. “This isn’t a dinner party like you’re familiar with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am relaxed,” Gabriel insisted. Aziraphale knew better than to push her luck and so she sipped quietly at her water. She longed to have a glass of wine herself, but it hadn’t agreed with her once she had come into a family way. “Besides, I want to give our hosts a positive impression.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sandalphon and Metatron took seats immediately to Gabriel’s right. Normally, one would be invited to sit so close to herself and Crowley, but the last thing Aziraphale wanted was another fight so she chose to simply smile and carry on. “Good evening, Lord Metatron, Lord Sandalphon. I’m grateful that you could join us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose if we must,” was all Metatron said before sniffing dismissively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was stiff with shock as Crowely’s tail wrapped around her and pulled Aziraphale closer to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Gabriel said, trying and failing to sound genuinely interested. “How did you two meet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale hummed in thought. “Well, when our boat sank, I hit my head, I don’t remember much until Crowley pulled me out of the water. Her people gave shelter and a new life. And Crowley has been so good to me.” Aziraphale’s mate turned and hid her face in Aziraphale’s curls. “Crowley thinks I’m too kind, but I disagree.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Gabriel said softly. His face softened slightly. “Well then, Crowley, I suppose I should thank you.” Crowley turned and seemed to consider Gabriel for the first time after the confrontation at the beach. “For saving Aziraphale’s life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley shrugged and righted herself. “It was nothing,” she said. “No need for innocents to die.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, lets hope you keep that in mind through negotiations,” Sandalphon said. Aziraphale froze in fear, and quickly glancing around the fire, she was not alone. Many of her closest friends watched the scene with their unblinking eyes. Dagon flashed her fangs, unable to hide her fury. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I beg your pardon?” Aziraphale asked, trying desperately to avoid any trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure my son means no harm,” Metatron said, though he did not sound sincere. “He’s merely attempting to start negotiations sooner rather than later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not often I’m threatened at my own tribe’s dinner,” Crowley said, with barely restrained anger. “But it is because I truly care about the innocents, I will allow such a comment once. But never again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked down at the food in front of her. She wasn’t sure what to do. She was loyal to Crowley, of course, but she’d been raised never to get between two alphas fighting, but Sandalphon had started this, and it had been Aziraphale’s role to make herself small and not interrupt.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner that evening was a much more tense and terse affair than any other than when she’d washed up on these shores months ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale made her way slowly to the fresh water spring. It was a new day and Lilith had said she could, and should, make short journeys on well travelled paths, as long as she took her time and didn’t push herself too far. Truthfully, as negotiations carried on Aziraphale both felt more anxiety about what could be, but over all, safe in the knowledge things would be alright until her child was born. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale. Aziraphale wait,” Gabriel called out and jogged to catch up with her. She didn’t even truly stop walking as he was at her side in a moment, and she couldn’t risk losing her momentum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something the matter, dear brother?” Aziraphale asked sweetly without meaning it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be walking alone,” Gabriel insisted, falling into step with her. “You know omega’s aren’t allowed to go anywhere without an escort.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eriq, a beta coming from the other direction gave them a strange look at the comment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm,” Aziraphale said, not quite sure how to correct her brother. Correcting an alpha was nearly against the law, though most alphas took enforcement into their own hands, quite literally. “That’s, erm, well, that’s actually not the case here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel paled. “But anyone could attack you,” Gabriel whispered. He stopped walking. “Aziraphale, Crowley did she-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Aziraphale whispered harshly, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the side of the trail. “No,” Aziraphale repeated. Gabriel stared at her in stunned silence. Aziraphale shrank back. She’d never spoken to her brother that way. Never spoke to </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> alpha that way. Still, Azriaphale felt the need to defend </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> alpha. Aziraphale squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. “Crowley is without a doubt, one of the most loving souls I have ever met. Moreover, it is a crime, punishable by death if someone in heat is taken without their consent.” Aziraphale could feel her heart beating rapidly and she was shaking slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s barbaric,” Gabriel said with a look of disgust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To you, perhaps.” Gabriel glared at her and Aziraphale suddenly felt very small again. “B-but that law </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> kept me safe and welcome,” Aziraphale explained. She ducked her head and continued toward the spring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think you’re going?” Gabriel asked with a slight growl. Oh no, she’d really angered him. All she wanted to do was get away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To get water.” Aziraphale tried to walk more quickly. It was more of a waddle, but she felt faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care what these monsters call law.” Gabriel grabbed her forearm and yanked her back. The only reason Aziraphale didn’t fall is because she’d gotten so used to accidentally tripping on tails her balance had improved by leaps and bounds (and she was quite sure that certain friends had begun to do it on purpose for a laugh before she went from glowing to gravid). “You cannot do this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I want to do this,” Aziraphale said. She turned a corner and sighed in relief. “And besides, we’re here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Gabriel said, standing alongside her with a deep blush. “Well, I suppose, if we’re already here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed in relief. Since it was now Gabriel’s idea, Aziraphale would get water for Crowley and herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t much of a victory, but Aziraphale felt accomplished regardless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale left the dinner pavilion and headed nowhere. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was collapse into bed. Negotiations were going nowhere. In fact it was generous to call them negotiations at all. Metatron and Sandalphon wouldn’t settle for anything less of Aziraphale returning with them, the sooner the better in their minds. No amount of gold, fresh fruits, exotic fish or any other goods would do. Anytime she, or Dagon, or Hastur said anything, the humans largely ignored them (they’d at least stopped admonishing omegas for speaking out of turn after that had nearly turned into a fist fight). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technically they were breaking for lunch but all Aziraphale wanted to do was hide. She slunk into the records hall instead of heading home. No one would find her there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed and took a seat on the small chair that Bee and Dagon had crafted together from washed up chairs and other soft makings. Dagon had inherited the role of record keeper, but she was more than happy to leave Aziraphale to her own devices. In fact, she appreciated Aziraphale’s knowledge regarding the latest preservation techniques. Aziraphale also was content, on days she was especially tired, to simply read the history for herself, so she could know the world her child would be born into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale quickly found herself out of breath as said child kicked quite forcefully. She placed a hand against her stomach and sighed. “I know, sweetling I know, it’s getting quite cramped for you,” she said gently. “But it’s not exactly comfortable for me either.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child inside gave a softer wiggle in response. Aziraphale rubbed her hand back and forth where she could feel the child resting. “We’ll get you out of there soon enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we will.” Aziraphale’s blood ran cold. Aziraphale turned toward the door. Lord Metatron and Sandalphon. Aziraphale startled and her arms instinctively wrapped around herself. The child within her lashed out, sensing Aziraphale’s fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-Gentlemen,” Aziraphale said with a nervous smile. “What can I, erm, do for you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale,” Metatron began in that gentle yet incredibly condescending way. “We wanted to discuss this with you personally. Make things clear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale pushed herself further against the wall, her chin low. “Oh. I-I see.” She was trembling now and she couldn’t keep it out of her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, your brother, your pack alpha, promised you to my son Sandalphon, we all agreed.” Metatron shook his head. “But you’ve gone and broken that promise. And now someone will have to pay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale began to shake even more, but as discreetly as she could manage, she wrapped a hand around the handle of her knife she wore hidden the belt of her skirt. “W-What do you mean?” she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You belong to me,” Sandalphon said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What my son means is,” Metatron had a glint in his eye now. “Is that I don’t care what these savage monsters agree to, we have come too far to go home empty handed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-But I’m claimed,” Aziraphale said. “Bonded, taken, used goods.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you are very fertile,” Sandalphon said with a hungry look in his eyes. “And bonds can be overridden when separated from one’s original mate.” Sandalphon took more steps forward, pressing forward, crowding her against the back of her chair. “And this island apparently has more than just black sand and monsters. There’s gold, riches you can’t imagine. If you make it difficult, after we take our share, we’ll share the news with the world.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale paled. “You-you wouldn’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale,” Metatron said with an air of finality. “Your brother claims you're a smart girl. Don’t make a liar of him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that Metatron and Sandalphon left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Aziraphale came back to her senses, the sun had moved further in the sky. She shook her head, but could still Sandalphon everywhere. She shakily got to her feet and began a quick walk away. She needed a bath before she became sick, or Crowley figured out what had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale slowly felt her body relax in the warm water, easily losing any trace of scent beyond her own. This spring was further from the settlement than others, but that didn’t make it less special. It was her own oasis. She had stowed her clothes in a little cave where some water flowed in, meeting the spring and pulled out her secret stash of berries she kept in the caves for occasions such as these. Aziraphale often retreated here for comfort and security. Crowley had taken her into this cave as they finished Aziraphale’s heat together. They’d visited here several times since. It felt safe here, nearly as safe as their nest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale heard a loud crash from deep in the jungle. She could smell it was Crowley so Aziraphale tried to get up and check on her mate, but that was easier said than done in her state. She had to try a different tack. “Darling?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley slunk into the oasis looking sad and frustrated. “Aziraphale,” she grumbled. She didn’t slide into the water with Aziraphale, which she found odd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There it was. Aziraphale could smell the frustration still on her mate. “Crowley, dearest, what’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They,” Crowley spat. “Overfished the northern lagoon. They continually disrespect our traditions, our laws, our people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I can-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s it that’s the problem!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was taken aback. “What on earth are you talking about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You keep excusing them,” Crowley said, stopping her erratic slithering to dip her tail into the water. Instinctively, Crowley wrapped her tail around Aziraphale’s shoulders. Aziraphale embraced her coils and scented what she could reach. “You don’t stand up to them.” Crowley sighed. “They treat you as if you’re nothing to them, and you do nothing. You tell me to do nothing.” Crowley sighed, and Aziraphale could smell Crowley’s frustration growing. “Do you know how hard it is for me to be by your side and not protect my mate from them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed. Of course, Crowley was an alpha. “Crowley,” she sighed. “You don’t understand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley growled and pulled back slightly. “What don’t I understand? What don’t I understand?” Crowley studied her face with unblinking eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything!” Aziraphale felt tears threatening to form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go with them then?” Crowley said, her tail lashing about. “If I don’t understand?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale gasped. How could her mate think that? All Aziraphale could do was pull further away. “No,” she whispered. “No, no.” Aziraphale froze and her blood ran cold. “Do you want me to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale could smell all of the anger leave Crowley in an instant. She felt the water ripple and Aziraphale found herself pulled into a light embrace and into her mate’s lap. “Angel, my angel, no,” Crowley said wiping away tears Aziraphale hadn’t realized she had shed. “I love you Aziraphale, with all that I have.” Aziraphale shot her a weak smile. “I- you’re right. I don’t understand. Why has my brilliant, beautiful mate shrunken so far away?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s hard to explain,” Aziraphale said. She bit her lip, but finally met Crowley’s gaze. “Please don’t laugh at me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley shook her head. “Never, not about this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded to herself. She felt so small, so weak. “You, you see how they treat omegas, yes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shamefully,” Crowley said with a barely concealed growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-That is…” Aziraphale considered her words very carefully. “Well, I was raised in that world.” Crowley quirked her head, trying to understand. “Here, you, well you treat me as your equal. You, you all listen. And you want to, you want to hear what I have to say.” Aziraphale felt more tears slide down her cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I do,” Crowley said, drawing Aziraphale even closer. “You’re so smart, clever. You never fail to speak your mind. You make me think. Make me laugh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale threw her arms around Crowley’s neck and began kissing Crowley with all she had. This was why she loved Crowley. Crowley made her feel good, heard, understood. Crowley sat frozen for a moment and then began to strike up and down Aziraphale’s back. “You are one of the very few who has ever told me so,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley stilled. Aziraphale tensed as she expected her to get angry. To rage and froth. To charge and kill any human she came across, and very likely get shot to death in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley however only pulled back slightly. “Then I have a lot of making up to do.” And then Crowley slowly moved in for a kiss. It was tender and sweet and Aziraphale could do nothing but melt into it. Crowley worked slowly, tenderly kissing her lips, her cheeks, and then moved to Aziraphale’s neck. All the while whispering love, adoration and sweet nothings into Aziraphale’s skin. “I love you so much, Angel. You’ve made me better, more patient.” Crowley sighed purred as her mouth and hands idly to sooth away any tension in her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make love to me darling,” Aziraphale sighed. Crowley was more than happy to oblige. Her tail wrapped around Aziraphale’s lower legs and Aziraphale quickly felt Crowley pushing one of her cocks deep into Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley let out a satisfied growl. “Is this what you need, Angel? A reminder of my love for you?” She pulled Aziraphale further into the water, and in turn Aziraphale tightened her arms around Crowley. “Scared my love?” Crowley licked and nipped Aziraphale’s bond mark. “You know I’d never let any harm come to you.” Crowley rocked deeper into Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale let out a small whine. Crowley’s second cock teased her clit, Crowley had to be doing this on purpose. Teasing her. “I know, but-” Crowley rocked again, making Aziraphale shudder. “I know.” Aziraphale forced her eyes shut to hide her tears. “I just worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me take care of you tonight, and then we’ll share your worries,” Crowley said as she finally worked her second cock into Aziraphale. “You’re my mate, no matter what happens, no matter how the world tries to separate us, you are mine, and I am yours.” Crowley slowly began to move. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale came with a sob, though Crowley didn’t stop there.Crowley pushed through the waterfall, taking Aziraphale deep into the cave. In the shallows She laid Aziraphale out before she began to move far more powerfully within Aziraphale, making her nearly forget her own name, much less her anxieties. Aziraphale loved Crowley so desperately. Here, in the dark cave being taken so roughly by her strange mate, she felt safer and more loved than anywhere else in the world. Aziraphale came again as Crowley sank her fangs deep into Aziraphale’s neck. Crowley followed shortly thereafter, filling Aziraphale in a way Aziraphale would never be otherwise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling, the love she felt in that moment, she decided, was worth fighting for. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings for the chapter: pregnancy and delivery, threatened violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gabriel entered the village on edge like he always did. While he was becoming more used to seeing the creatures moving about strangely, he was still wary. It was early, earlier than he needed to be in the village, but he wanted to find Aziraphale again. Their conversation yesterday, well, it had not gone as he’d planned. To be frank, nothing was as he’d planned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel saw his sister across the way. Aziraphale was smiling gently, her hand resting comfortably against her protruding bump as one of the children offered her some flowers. Beelzebub watched from a doorway of the hut behind the child. Aziraphale looked, well, like he’d never seen her before. Or at least, not in years. She was light, relaxed, happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guilt bubbled at the back of Gabriel’s throat. Aziraphale seemed happy here, amongst these strange creatures, seemingly in love with her mate, with the people, with the island. And he'd made a deal to have her taken away from all of it. He’d been charged by their mother on her deathbed to take care of her, and to take care of the family name. A name their own father had sullied and bankrupted and died before Aziraphale had even been born. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale must have spotted him, her posture straightened and her smile became stiff and didn’t reach her eyes. “Ah, Gabriel,” She said as she, slowly slowly, made her way over to him. “How are you this morning?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well.” Gabriel struggled. H, he didn’t think he and Aziraphale had ever had a conversation of the nature he wanted to have. But it needed to be done. “Do you have a moment?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale blinked twice and looked shocked before schooling her face back into neutrality. “Erm, well, I-I suppose if you have the time you could accompany me to the same spring as yesterday?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel smiled widely. “I’d love to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded mechanically and they turned toward the path. Aziraphale was quiet. Not really saying anything. Gabriel could smile and charm his way into anything he set his mind on;, that’s how he’d gotten Metatron to agree to the expedition after all. But Aziraphale had always seen through him. He hated it when he was younger, but thinking your sister dead had a way of putting things into a different perspective. He had to try something different with Aziraphale, being direct. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale,” Gabriel began gently, as he watched her slowly make her way to the spring. “A-are you happy here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale startled and took a step away from him for a moment. “W-Gabriel, what kind of question is that?” Aziraphale was nervous, he could smell it coming over her so clearly and he felt that cavern of guilt within himself grow wider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel sighed. This is not what he wanted. “Aziraphale, I just want to know-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale gasped and clutched at her stomach. “I’m fine, it’s fine,” Aziraphale insisted, taking a deep breath. “False contraction, this one snuck up on me, but I’ve been having them for a while.” After a few moments, the pain seemed to subside and Aziraphale smiled up at him. “There we are. Right as rain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we head back to the village?” Gabriel asked, genuinely concerned. He’d never seen Aziraphale deal with something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale shook her head and continued toward the spring. “I’ll be fine. I’ve had a good breakfast and even have snacks,” she gestured to a small cloth sack draped over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel shook his head. Aziraphale was being headstrong and ridiculous. He should pick her up and take her home immediately. There was no way she could continue. Gabriel looked up, and Aziraphale had already moved on, farther than he thought she’d have gotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel jogged to catch up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, Gabriel, I’m fine,” Aziraphale assured him as they continued walking as if she hadn’t noticed that he had always been there. “Truly, I know when you arrived I gave you all a scare, but the differences in circumstances are quite apparent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel was once again mentally brought up short for what felt like only the fifth time this morning. “I-I, that’s.” Gabriel chewed on his lip for half a second. “Fair.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Aziraphale said with a small smile. Aziraphale stopped and gave a small grunt of pain. “I’m glad you understand.” Though her face was pained she shot Gabriel another cautious smile. “Crowley wants to do everything for me all the time,” Aziraphale confessed with a laugh and a roll of her eyes. “I swear, she actively looks for ways to do things for me, things I am more than capable of doing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel could not recall a time Aziraphale had been so honest with him, he wasn’t sure what had prompted this, but he was frustratingly curious as to what she would say next. “I see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know she </span>
  <em>
    <span>means</span>
  </em>
  <span> well,” Aziraphale insisted. “And that it’s largely instinct driving her. But it’s incredibly frustrating at times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see how not being allowed to do things would be.” Gabriel thought of all the compromises he’d made to satisfy Metatron’s and Sandalphon’s whims so far and how increasingly uncomfortable he had become.  “Frustrating.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Aziraphale asked looking at him with a curious look, or it could have been more false contractions, he wasn’t sure. “Oh, no, if there’s something I want to do, she doesn’t actually forbid me,” Aziraphale said rushed and slightly breathless. “She would never do such a thing.” Aziraphale paused and bit her lip briefly. “She just worries.” Aziraphale shut her eyes. The waves of pain evident on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale?” Gabriel asked, trying to show concern with minimal patronizing feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale grimaced for another minute or so before her body relaxed and she let out a heaving sigh. “Nearly there,” She said with a small gesture to the spring they had visited the day before. Even more slowly than before Aziraphale stood and continued onward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I understand why Crowley worries,” Gabriel said with a mixture of sarcasm and concern. Aziraphale shot him thea skeptical, yet teasing look he’d seen many times in childhood. He didn’t realize he hadn’t seen in for years until he saw it again. They’d arrived close to the water’s edge. Yesterday Aziraphale had had some difficulty getting herself back upright, she seemed hesitant to crouch down again. “I can fill the bottles,” he found himself offering. “So you don’t have to struggle.”  He flinched at himself, hadn’t this just been what Aziraphale said she disliked? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale, mercifully, shot him a smile. “I would appreciate that very much,” She said, handing him her satchel full of various bottles and skins. Gabriel silently filled each vessel. “I’m- I’m glad you’re here,” Aziraphale said quietly. “And not just here, at the spring,” she added quickly. “I mean here, on the island.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Gabriel asked, desperately aiming for casual. He couldn’t dare look at her face. He was afraid he’d see her force another stiff smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale hummed in the affirmative, though it was tinged with pain. “My child is going to meet their uncle. You’ll know your niece or nephew. I was afraid that you’d never meet. Isn’t this all happening just ineffable?” She asked, her voice full of wonder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel found himself smiling. He looked up at her. “I suppose.” However, there was an almost imperceptible change in her scent. As his vision focused more clearly on Aziraphale, he noticed a thin trail of water trickling down the inside of her leg. “Aziraphale?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale held herself still, her eyes wide. “I-I’m beginning to suspect these contractions aren’t false,” she said with an ethereal calm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Gabriel said, feeling a little faint himself, all of a sudden. “I think it's time to head back to the village.” He put the last bottle back into the satchel and stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale could only nod as the pained look on her face intensified. As he moved beside her, Aziraphale leaned against his side, her arms wrapping around his torso. Gabriel stroked her back gently with the hand not carrying the water. They stayed like that until Aziraphale released a shaking breath. “Lead on,” she mumbled into his jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel walked as quickly as Aziraphale could given the circumstances. He was not qualified to deliver a child, full stop, much less in the middle of a jungle. It was slow going, but that didn’t stop Aziraphale or her obvious excitement. “When we get to the village,” Aziraphale began through gritted teeth. “I need you to go get Crowley.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale.” Gabriel shook his head. Leaving Aziraphale alone was not an option. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can make it back to my home fine, and even if I don’t, I’m sure someone will come to help me." Aziraphale gave him an extra squeeze of assurance. “And you going to get Crowley will speed that part up tremendously.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had reached the edge of the village, Aziraphale’s hut really wasn’t all that far away, and there were other homes between where they stood and her intended destination. Gabriel hated it. “Where can I find her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale shot him a truly grateful smile. “She’ll be at the dining pavilion,” she said. “Or possibly the village ‘square.’” Aziraphale’s body relaxed as the latest contraction waned. “Go, on, I can make it to my own door before the next wave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Gabriel let her go. He walked quickly; he’d sprint but he didn’t want to cause unnecessary alarm. Even Gabriel knew his sister would hate that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel found Crowley in the pavilion, just as Aziraphale said she would be. She was ensconced in a heated discussion with, were their names, Shasta and Legume? No, wait Hastur and Ligur. Their names didn’t matter anyway, he walked up to their conversation regardless. “Crowley, your majesty?” He said with an awkward half-bow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hastur crouched low with a deep hiss and Ligur followed surging ahead of him. Gabriel took a step back and put his hands up near his head. “That’s far enough,” Ligur said with an air of finality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is the meaning of this?” Crowley asked, her tone was stern, but not quite as hostile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel fought the urge to growl snarl back at Hastur and Ligur but instead kept his eyes on Crowley. “Aziraphale is in labor, she asked me to come find you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a flash, Crowley grabbed Gabriel’s wrist and headed back toward her home. Gabriel thought he heard Hastur say, “Well, why didn’t you say so?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure? She’s sure?” Crowley asked looking back over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her water broke,” Gabriel explained. Gabriel wasn’t sure snake-people had placentas to break, but Crowley nodded nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they arrived at Crowley’s home, Crowley released her grip on Gabriel as she entered the home. Gabriel wasn’t sure if he was welcome or not but he followed slowly behind her anyway, saying a silent prayer Aziraphale actually made it home. Crowley headed into their nest room, and Gabriel followed, though he stayed in the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was kneeling with pillows supporting her front. Lillith rubbed her back gently as she pulled Aziraphale’s skirt back down. Crowley settled herself in front of Aziraphale, brushing her hair back gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel, Angel, are you alright?” Crowley gently. “Are we sure?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled gently. “I’m certain your child is determined to be born soon, though when that will exactly happen is probably a better question for your mother.” Aziraphale shot Gabriel a smile as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s forehead tenderly and continued to play with Aziraphale’s hair before looking at her mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby is definitely on their way,” Lilith confirmed as she slithered back from Aziraphale slightly. “But it will still be a few hours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hours?” Crowley cried, outraged. “She is in pain!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s what happens when omegas give birth,” Lilith said rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s lizard shit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The universe doesn’t change to suit your whims.” Lilith's voice took on a light,  t, yet teasing growl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it should,” Crowley grumbled unhappily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, darling, I’m fine,” Aziraphale said. “Omegas cross the world do this every day,” Aziraphale smiled gently at Crowley until he saw Crowley return the smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I worry, angel,” Crowley whispered. “I love you. I can’t lose you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t, I promise,” Aziraphale said, raising up to give Crowley another solid kiss. Soon another contraction started and Crowley held her the entire wave.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s right you know,” Gabriel said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley, seemingly remembering that Gabriel was there whipped her head around and looked at him curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Aziraphale makes a promise, she doesn’t break it.” Gabriel gave Crowley a knowing look, which she returned with a small, nearly undetectable nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel knew Aziraphale’s answer to his question, and he would do everything in his power so she could keep her happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed as the latest contraction passed. Several hours had passed from her walk with Gabriel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it Aziraphale,” Lilith said, dabbing Aziraphale’s face with a cool cloth. “Just breathe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale took another deep breath as she’d been instructed to, in through her nose, out through her mouth. On the inhale she could smell that Gabriel and Crowley were still working outside. Lilith had sent them away, to make a fire and boil water. “And get them out of here for five minutes so you can rest,” Lilith had whispered in her ear as the pair of alphas had set out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please can I push?” Aziraphale begged. Her body was desperately trying to push, and logically she understood why she couldn’t before, but that didn’t lessen the feelings in her body in the least. She rolled and Lillith helped her up onto her hands and knees, Aziraphale found that position more comfortable, as she felt she’d been laying down for too long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith, thankfully, examined her no matter which position she was found in. “Soon, Aziraphale.” Aziraphale felt Lillith do something with her fingers. “Within the hour.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale took another deep breath, or two or three. “Oh,” she said, her own voice sounding oddly distant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quite miraculously at that moment, Gabriel peaked his head in. His scent immediately helped Aziraphale feel a bit more secure. “The fire is going, and water is boiling,” He said neutrally enough. “Is there anything else you need us to do?” Aziraphale smiled gently. This was Gabriel’s greatest strength, he would do anything to make sure she was taken care of properly. True, it had led to some desperate deals and decisions Aziraphale wouldn’t have made herself, but that didn’t seem important right at this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s up to Aziraphale.” Lilith watched Aziraphale’s face carefully. “Do you want them to stay out there? Alphas usually aren’t always helpful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale shook her head frantically. She opened her mouth to say they could come in, but at that moment another contraction started. Aziraphale focused on her breathing, and as she did she felt Crowley glide in and then settle beside her. Aziraphale nuzzled into Crowley, searching for her scent. Crowley in return scented wherever she could, trying to give Aziraphale any comfort she could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel knelt at her other side. She felt him dab a handkerchief wherever sweat pooled. The handkerchief smelled of him and that added further comfort. As the contraction continued Aziraphale wanted nothing more than to lie down. She settled for leaning on Gabriel while Crowley said...something to Lillith. When the contraction finally ceased Lillith was behind her, gently rubbing Aziraphale’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale, with the next contraction you can start pushing,” Lilith said gently. Aziraphale expected to feel small and nervous. But, on the other hand, she was as prepared and as safe as she ever could be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the next contraction started Aziraphale took a deep breath and started to push. Sound became muted, her senses dulled, all she could do was focus on pushing this miracle into the world. She pushed and pushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, there was nothing to push. And there was a new voice, crying out at the top of the owner's tiny lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly and gently Crowley and Gabriel helped Aziraphale roll onto her back. Lilith handed her a crying baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They have a tail,” Aziraphale said with wonder as her baby settled into her arms. She ran her hand down the scales and as she neared the tip the tail wrapped around her wrist. They seemed to settle some, sniffling into Aziraphale’s warmth and familiar scent. “Hello there,” she said just taking in the wonderful, perfect being that was her baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel,” Crowley said, immediately laying on the other side of the baby. Her gaze couldn’t settle, it bounced back and forth between Aziraphale’s face and their baby’s everything. “They’re perfect. You’re perfect. I- you-we-they-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale giggled lightly. “I know,” Aziraphale said with a gentle smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley leaned forward and kissed Aziraphale soundly before turning her attention back to their child. She leaned down and kissed their forehead too. “Hi,” Crowley said shyly to the baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, now,” Lilith said gently, reminding Aziraphale there were still other people in the room. “Little one needs to have scents of all their family members, and be cleaned.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley helped Aziraphale sit up some and Lillith carefully took the baby into her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did it Aziraphale,” Gabriel said from where he was sitting. She glanced back at her brother and he had a small, amazed smile on his face (and some tears of his own). “My baby sister had a baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale reached a hand out to him and he took her hand in his. “Thank you,” she whispered, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, which Gabriel returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked over to where Lillith was toweling off the baby with a clean, unscented cloth. She cleaned off the tail, revealing a bright shock of orange in their underbelly. Aziraphale wondered if it might darken or lighten with age.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It seems,” Lillith said with a small smile, “that you have a son.” She handed him back to Aziraphale, clean and dry. Once again his tail wrapped around Aziraphale’s wrist and as Aziraphale held him close he seemed to settle down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s perfect,” Aziraphale cooed. Now that he was cleaner Aziraphale saw what little hair he had was red. “He has your hair,” Aziraphale said looking up at Crowley with another wide smile. Then she turned to her brother, “Gabriel, look, I think he looks just like Crowley.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah.” Gabriel scooted closer to  Aziraphale’s side. He smiled down at his nephew, trailing a finger across her baby’s chubby cheeks. “There’s no denying this one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley made a shocked and confused sound. “Why would I de-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s just a human expression,” Gabriel said gently. His gaze lowered back toward the baby. “He’s remarkable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He needs a name,” Aziraphale said with a frown as she concentrated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then the little one opened his eyes. They were a vibrant blue. A new round of coos and happy sighs echoed around the room. “That comes from your family,” Crowley pointed out with a wide grin. “Is there a name from your family you’d like, Angel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale thought for a minute. “Raphael?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After grandad?” Gabriel asked. Aziraphale nodded. “Seems perfect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raphael,” Crowley tried the name out on her tongue. “Strong. I like it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raphael,” Lillith said with a smile. “You are about to become the most spoiled child on the island.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale laughed lightly as she continued to study her baby. She lost herself in him, memorizing everything she could about him. From the fine wisps of red hair to his adorably chubby cheeks. The way he settled against her chest, content with the world, Aziraphale couldn’t help but things were good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the soft, high-pitched gurgling Aziraphale found herself suddenly wide awake. She opened her eyes to Raphael fussing in a small basket placed between herself and Crowley. Crowley was also alert, though her hair looked well slept in. They shared a glance before turning their attention back to their child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong sweetling?” Aziraphale asked, gently lifting Raphael out of the basket. His tail wrapped around her arm. “Oh, my poor dear.”  She held him close to her chest and he immediately began nuzzling against her with all the force he could manage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s hungry,” Crowley observed carefully, reaching out and stroking his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Of course.” Aziraphale adjusted her hold on Raphael and Crowley helped her pull down the front of her sleeping gown. She held Raphael close to her breast and he quickly latched on to her nipple. Aziraphale’s breasts began to produce what her baby required. “Oh-oh my.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help?” Crowley asked gently wrapping herself around her, her unblinking gaze shifting between Aziraphale and Raphael. “We can bring a goat over, or-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale shook her head. “No, no, I, it’s just strange,” Aziraphale admitted. “I know I’m supposedly ‘made’ to do this.” Raphael had stilled himself, sucking far more strongly than she had ever imagined a baby could. “But, oh Crowley, it’s wonderful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley wrapped her arms around Aziraphale then, and rested her head on Aziraphale’s shoulder, watching their son eat. She hummed in agreement. “You’re truly magical.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley,” Aziraphale said with a small roll of her eyes, resting more of her weight against her mate now that she felt slightly at ease. “It’s natural.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s you, feeding our baby,” Crowley insisted. “The baby that you grew inside of you for so long already.” She buried her face in Aziraphale’s neck. “It’sss a lot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sentimental serpent,” Aziraphale teased as she tried to blink away the tears threatening to form. “Our baby wouldn’t be here if you weren’t exactly who you are as well, you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley shook her head before planting a kiss on Aziraphale’s cheek. “I love you,” she insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a very quiet knock on their front door. A deep growl emanated from Crowley as Beelzebub slithered in. “There’s odd movement from the humans, and they have their guns,” they said. “They haven’t had their guns-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since they first arrived,” Crowley finished for them. Crowley reluctantly began to untangle herself from the family nest. “Angel stay here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked down at Raphael, still taking his fill. “I-Yes.” Aziraphale nodded. “Yes alright. Just, be safe?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley nodded and gave her a brief kiss to the forehead before they were both gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale felt a chill and she pulled some blankets around her and Raphael, trying to keep him warm as well. She said a silent prayer that they would all be safe, Crowley, Raphael, Gabriel, her friends on the island. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, isn’t this interesting?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale turned around in a flash and right in front of her eyes, was a gun, wielded by Sandalphon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with me. Now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded and followed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry this chapter ends a little... evilly, but I assure you all I am 100% baby and will write a happy ending which should come in a chapter or two.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments, Kudos, general love is always appreciated! </p><p>Check out my Twitter @AmyPound10<br/>On Discord @AmyPound<br/>On tumblr @yarsian</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>